No Tomorrow
by claimingtheanonymous
Summary: A sleepless night hounds Lily after attacks earlier that day, and only James can, make her feel whole. A smutty one shot, based on the wonderful blvnk-nsfw (tumblr) art work.


Lily just couldn't sleep. Not after the day they'd had.

She still couldn't really believe they'd escaped with their lives. And that was the reason behind her lack of sleep now. James was passed out beside her, well not exactly beside her; his head was resting on her shoulder with his arms wrapped tightly about her waist. Lily wasn't too hot with him practically smothering her, in fact the only thing she could _really_ feel was the pressure of James against her, the most comforting thing she could have felt after the day they'd had. He was breathing deeply, his hot breath grazing her throat, his hands occasionally clutching at her thin nightdress as he sighed deeply in his sleep. Lily's fingers were combing through the mass of hair on James' head as she gazed at the darkened ceiling above, trying and failing miserably, to fall to sleep.

The house itself was quiet, the rumbling of muggle cars could be heard on the street below but other than that it was silent. Sirius and Remus must have already fallen to sleep, much like James had, exhausted and healing.

Lily's heart had yet to calm, it was still fluttering around her chest as it had been ever since voldemort and his bloody death eaters had made their appearance at the charity game earlier that day, or perhaps yesterday now.

She couldn't believe they'd survived, both of them! They'd been clinging to one another as curses were flung at them and they threw them straight back, she was sure their would be bruises from his grip but she knew she'd marked his skin with her own.

They weren't he only marks they'd escaped with though, if Lily lowered her gaze from the ceiling she'd have been able to make out the red scorch marks that littered James' skin as well as the gash that ran down the side of his ribs. Lily had received her own cursed scars that day, though James had put a lot more time into making sure her scars were looked after than his own.

The evening had been a whirlwind of healing spells, ointments and holding one another. James had barely left her side all night and Lily hadn't allowed him out of her sight. They'd showered together and for the first time hadn't fucked in there, just washed one another, been together, held one another in an attempt to feel _whole_ and warm again and it had helped. But the numbness had settled on Lily once more. His face kept creeping into her mind, pale and gaunt under the bright lights that lit the stadium, he'd seen them, pointed them out and then they'd been under attack, not only Lily and James though, it had quickly become apparent that no one would be spared that day.

Lily felt her chest swell with the anxiety that had been weighing her down since the attack. She breathed deeply in an attempt to stem the panic that threatened to overwhelm her. It didn't seem to matter that James was right there beside her, breathing gently on her, the thought that she could have lost him that day was too much to bear.

"James." Lily whispered her hand moving from his head of hair to hold his, rough with stubble, cheek.

James' breathing became less consistent against her throat and the hand at her waist spread wide to hold her hip.

"Mm?" He croaked out in his sleep-fuelled voice.

"James." It was all Lily seemed able to say in that moment, her voice cracked and he looked up then, hair disheveled, eyes small and sleep filled, cheek lined by the strands of her hair that had stuck there.

"What'sa matter?" He asked quietly into the silent room, moving to lean on his elbow to better see Lily.

Lily's hand fell to the bed as James moved from her and the weight that seemed to have been pressing in on her collapsed down onto her gut, she bit her lip in an attempt to hold her self together. The mantra that had been running through her head all night _finally_ stuck as she looked at James, sleepy and concerned.

 _You are alive, you both survived._

"Come here." Lily muttered wrapping her fingers around James' neck and pulling him so that he moved with her guidance until his tall body drowned her own and their lips met.

He'd fallen so that his hips were between her thighs, his naked chest flush against hers as they kissed. Lily set a furious pace, her lips pressing urgently to James' as her hands grasped his head in both hands, holding him close and giving him no other option but to kiss her back. She felt his moment of hesitation, she knew he could tell something was wrong but she didn't want to have to explain and so she gripped him tighter and slid her tongue past his surprised lips. Lily smiled gently as she felt James give in to her urgent need, he settled his body more firmly between her legs, leaning on his forearms to support himself. His hands were holding her chest, making her feel delicate and tiny in his large hands, his fingers skimming up the sides of her breasts, dipping beneath the silk nightgown she was wearing that did little to hide the fact that her nipples were hardening under his slight touch. He was kissing her back now, lips smacking, tongues dancing together, sighing softly into one another as they slowly lost sight of anything but themselves. Lily lifted her knees on either side of James' hips as he lay between them and felt his hipbone pressing down against the apex of her legs causing her to arch her back as pleasure rocketed throughout her limbs. James let his mouth fall from hers to press his lips to her neck as her body rose up from the bed and her head fell back, he sucked softly at the delicate skin there, every so often grazing it with his perfect teeth.

Lily's hands were now grasping handfuls of James' black hair, nails digging in probably a little too hard but the way his hipbone was pressing down into her was pushing her over the edge. She ground her hips upwards into him, dropping back down onto the bed as she raised her hips to feel more of him. Her nightgown had now ridden so far up, that it sat at the bottom of her ribs displaying the simple knickers she had on and her pale stomach.

"This needs to come off." James muttered as he lifted himself up onto his knees between her own, pulling at the silky material before sliding his hands underneath, pushing the material up with his hands, he let them skim ever so softly over her breasts but didn't stop, continuing his mission to rid Lily of her nightgown. As it covered her face she felt a hot, wet warmth against her breast and suddenly her nipple was engulfed, the material blinding her from watching. Lily wiggled beneath him as he continued his ministrations, holding the dress over her eyes all the while. That is until Lily bucked her hips up against his own, feeling his hardened length through his tented boxers, causing James to lose his focus. He groaned loudly and whipped the material from Lily's face before covering her face with his own once more. He was rougher now, his hips grinding down into her own as he owned her mouth.

Lily adored when James became aroused like this. He became a man in control in those moments, something that turned Lily on beyond belief.

He soon had them flipped over to his favourite position, Lily straddling him, her breasts perky and pink bouncing as they scrambled to get into their familiar position. Lily felt small against him once more, her feet rested just below his knees as they continued to breathlessly kiss and touch.

James walked his fingers down and beneath the elastic of Lily's knickers only to groan and buck against her.

"You're soaked." He moaned, moving his fingers expertly beneath her, finding the nub that made her head spin.

"I need you." Lily whimpered out before grasping at the elastic of his boxers and tugging them down, attempting to scramble out of the way so that she could get them off him. James' hand fell from her knickers as he helped her rid himself of his boxers. As she clambered off the end of the bed, pulling his boxers from his feet she watched him raise the fingers that had just been between her legs, to his lips before licking them seductively, keeping his gaze on her as he did so.

Lily was about to crawl back onto the bed when James spoke out in a husky voice.

"Take them off." He told her, nodding down at her crotch while he took the hand that had just been licked clean to hold his member and slid his hand up and down a couple of times while he watched Lily slide the slick material from her body leaving her completely bare. She knelt down on the bed, crawling up between James' legs as he watched her, his hand still sliding up and down as he watched her come closer.

"Where do you want me?" Lily asked him, wrapping her own hand around the base of his cock and taking over his stroking as he moaned softly.

"On me." He grunted, his hands fisting the sheets on the bed.

"Ok." Lily whispered and bent down to lick once up the length of his hard member before turning around and straddling him, her back to him, the way she knew he adored.

She could hear him groaning behind her as she settled down on top of his length, moving herself along him without allowing him entry.

"Lils." James groaned loudly leaning up to grasp her wrists and holding them back, arching her back delightfully. "Please." He begged her and Lily smiled gently to herself, rising up and lining herself against his length before sliding down and keening out loudly as he filled her wholly.

There was no weight pressing her down any more, no darkness tinting her thoughts, she was in the present, the here and now with James and that was all that mattered. She didn't care if there was no tomorrow in that moment. They were together, _together_ and happy and _whole_! She couldn't have asked for anything more.

She raised herself and fell back down in a rhythm that felt so natural to them, James met her with thrusts of his own, creating jarring sensations that ran through her, causing her to moan loudly and James to grunt in lustful ecstasy. The love between them felt almost tangible in moments like this, their furious build up of passion sent them both wild and as they neared their release Lily tried to mentally capture the moment, they were _alive_ and living and loving _together_ and it was everything she had ever wanted, even if she'd denied it for so many years.

They came together, fueled by their love for one another and Lily knew that whatever it was that had been hounding her that night, that had stopped her from sleeping, would no longer bother her, so long as she had James and he had her, together they'd be able to do anything. ß


End file.
